<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dress Up by Sittingbyawindow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542180">Dress Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sittingbyawindow/pseuds/Sittingbyawindow'>Sittingbyawindow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Cosplay, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Uniform Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sittingbyawindow/pseuds/Sittingbyawindow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With their busy volleyball schedules, Kuroo and Tsukishima finally have an opportunity to meet up. Kuroo takes this chance to asks Tsukishima to try something on for him.<br/>A canon-aligned post-time skip one-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dress Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trying to practice writing smut and kinks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No,” the tall blonde answered without a second thought.<br/>
</p><p>“Please, Tsukki!” The rooster-head he called his boyfriend proclaimed. Kuroo’s head hit the floor as he begged on his hands and knees, still dressed in slacks, button down and tie. Even though they were now adults-Kuroo was part of Japan’s Volleyball Association for god’s sake-, it didn’t stop the ex-captain from being an idiot.<br/>
</p><p>Tsukishima could help but wince at the sight. Usually he would laugh at his boyfriend’s misfortune, but this was just pitiful. However, he wasn’t going to give in to the ridiculous request.<br/>
</p><p>“I’m not going to wear that… thing.” He pointed to the Nekoma High girls’ volleyball uniform in front of Kuroo. It consisted of spandex short shorts and an equally tight sleeveless athletic jersey, all in Nekoma’s red, black, and white.<br/>
</p><p>“How did you even get this? Did you steal some poor girl’s uniform like a pervert?”<br/>
</p><p>The black-haired volleyball player looked up with a serious stare.<br/>
</p><p>“It’s not important how I got it, Tsukki. What is important is for you to say yes. This is all I ask of you! I’ll buy you all the strawberry shortcake you want if you wear it!” Kuroo bowed again.<br/>
</p><p>At this, the blonde paused. Having Kuroo indebted to him to such an extent sounded rather appealing. Plus, he would save a lot of money if he had Kuroo buy his favorite dessert-cakes weren’t cheap.<br/>
</p><p>“All the cake I want?”<br/>
</p><p>“As much as your sweet tooth can handle. Just send me the receipts,” Kuroo answered with serious desperation.<br/>
</p><p>Tsukishima pretended to think for a while, having fun watching Kuroo suffer under his gaze.<br/>
</p><p>“Just this once,” He finally said. The pleading look quickly disappeared on the Nekoma ex-captain’s face, replaced by sheer joy and gratitude. He couldn’t help but bow again as Tsukishima quickly snatched up the uniform.<br/>
</p><p>Kuroo sat on the couch in his hotel room, waiting for Tsukishima to come out of the bathroom. In truth, he didn’t expect his younger boyfriend to even think about trying this. It’s been a while since they last met. Kuroo had been traveling cross country for his work promoting volleyball, while Tsukishima focused on his museum and pro volleyball careers.<br/>
</p><p>It was pure luck that Kuroo was assigned to be in Sendai to promote the match between the Sendai Frogs and the Tamaden Elephants, so they decided to take the opportunity to meet. Since it has been so long, Kuroo thought to spice it up a little, something memorable that he hoped to fap to in the future when he was feeling lonely (yes, he had an ulterior motive).<br/>
</p><p>He heard the bathroom door click open, so he glanced up. His jaw dropped open at the amazing sight.<br/>
</p><p>Unlike the baggier boys’ uniform from high school or even the slightly tighter men’s pro uniforms, the girls’ volleyball uniform left nothing to the imagination. Tsukishima’s already long pale legs looked like they went on for miles as the low waisted shorts ended just slightly below his pelvis. The spandex of the shorts was working hard to hold onto firm, well-developed thighs. The bright red jersey also didn’t hide much as it stretched over Tsukishima’s now wide, muscular chest and seemed to cinch right at his narrow waist. Toned deltoids, biceps and triceps were laid bare for him to ogle.<br/>
</p><p>Kuroo had to hold back tears at the beautiful view; it was everything Kuroo wanted-and more.<br/>
</p><p>However, one thing Kuroo didn’t plan for was jersey length and how much longer Tsukishima’s torso would be. Milky skin peeked out from the sides like the parting of the red sea as Tsukishima tugged the Jersey down to cover his front. And to top it all off, Tsukishima had the cutest expression on his blushing face that screamed at Kuroo a mix of “don’t look” and “fuck me.”<br/>
</p><p>“You look like a creep, staring like that,” Tsukishima mumbled in embarrassment, looking at anything else but Kuroo. Unluckily, the sarcasm fell on deaf ears. Kuroo quickly stalked over, a man enthralled, and circled a couple times, trying to soak it all in. Even from behind Tsukishima looked so hot! Shorts clung to the curve of two perfect mounds that was Tsukishima’s butt. It was then, the ex-Nekoma captain noticed those beautiful long fingers clenched tightly around the front hem of the jersey.<br/>
</p><p>“Oya… What are you trying to hide here, Tsukki?” Kuroo teased, his own fingers tracing along the other’s knuckles.<br/>
</p><p>The taller stiffened and clenched tighter. There was a pregnant pause, until he softly murmured, “it’s tight.”<br/>
</p><p>“Eh? I bought the largest size though. It can’t be that bad.” Kuroo’s fingers tried to gently coax Tsukishima’s away but they didn’t budge. Even with a little extra force, Tsukishima stayed in place. Anyone else would have thought Tsukishima was just being obstinate, but Kuroo knew better. After years of dating, Kuroo knew that embarrassment came easily to the blonde.<br/>
</p><p>Kuroo gently stroked Tsukishima’s arm and comfortingly crooned in his ear, “It’s ok. You already look so good, so please let go.”<br/>
</p><p>The Sendai Frog player shivered at the vibrations in his ear and slowly relented. He relaxed his clenched fists and allowed the tight jersey to spring back up to its natural hem line.<br/>
</p><p>The dark hazel eye that wasn’t covered by black bangs widened in surprise. “…You’re not wearing any underwear,” Kuroo stated as a matter of fact.<br/>
</p><p>The women’s shorts left nothing to imagination. Where one would expect bunching of two fabric layers, were only smoot lines of anatomy. The lines of Tsukishima’s bulge were evident.<br/>
</p><p>Tsukishima sputtered, “these shorts were too-my boxer briefs were too long.” He would have kept babbling out of embarrassment if he wasn’t interrupted.<br/>
</p><p>Without any hesitation, the slightly shorter Kuroo grabbed the back of Tsukishima’s head and smashed parted lips together. Very quickly, a firm wet tongue pressed onto Tsukishima’s own and he couldn’t stop a soft groan escape. A war waged in his mouth as hot tongues intertwined and battled for dominance.<br/>
</p><p>Strong hands drifted from Tsukishima’s longer, shaggier hair down his back until they gently squeeze his rear. Fingers cupped right where the curve of his butt ended, and his thighs began. They kneaded at softer flesh, massaging deep into firm muscles that have developed over years of volleyball jumps and dashes. Being attacked by tongue and hands, Tsukishima couldn’t help but close his eyes. His stoicism relenting to let pleasure wash over him.<br/>
</p><p>Suddenly, tongues disengaged to Tsukishima’s chagrin. Just when the going was getting good, he thought. His eyes stayed closed as a pout formed, trying to search for lips that were once on his. It was when he heard a soft thump of weight hitting the floor that he opened his eyes and looked down to find Kuroo on his knees nuzzling his face into Tsukishima’s groin. The athletic spandex felt silky on Tsukishima’s bare skin as Kuroo’s thin lips mouthed at the blonde’s hardening length. Tsukishima couldn’t help but hiss as blood seemed to rush from everywhere else in his body straight to his groin.<br/>
</p><p>Kuroo heard the sound and stopped to smirk at the blonde, “and you said this was a bad idea?”<br/>
</p><p>“It still is a terrible idea, you stupid cat,” The blonde retorted with his sharp tongue. He would have ripped his dumb kinky boyfriend a verbal new one if it were for the waves of heat radiating from his cock as Kuroo continued to play with him. Words quickly turning into moans.<br/>
</p><p>Kuroo, like a cat to catnip, kept nuzzling and playing with Tsukki’s clothed hard on. His voice growing husky as he began another onslaught of teasing, “Tsukki, you’re so pretty. You’re getting so hard for me? Such a good boy.” Tsukishima mewled at the comments. He would die before ever admitting it aloud, but Tsukki had a bit of a praise kink and Kuroo knew. Every new compliment that came out of Kuroo’s mouth caused a new twitch or sound to come out of his younger lover. He could feel how strained Tsukki was inside those tight shorts, a wet spot growing where his tip was encased by spandex.<br/>
</p><p>He would have kept toying with his bespectacled boyfriend, but Kuroo was suddenly lifted up onto his feet. After several years working an office job, Kuroo wasn’t as spry as he used to be. He didn’t have enough time to react before he was forcefully pushed back onto the hotel bed. He could only look on in a stupor as Tsukishima quickly tore off the Nekoma shorts, finally releasing his hard cock from its red spandex prison.<br/>
</p><p>“Where’s the lube” he demanded.<br/>
</p><p>Kuroo couldn’t been any more turned on. He pointed to the bedside table. As the blonde rummaged through the drawer, Kuroo couldn’t help tease, “Getting impatient are we, little Tsukki?”<br/>
</p><p>“Will you shut up,” Tsukishima growled. He found what he was looking for and tossed it onto the bed before crawling onto Kuroo. Long pale fingers made short work of Kuroo’s belt and Tsukishima then yanked black slacks and underwear down, leaving Kuroo’s own erection standing tall in the open air. Glasses couldn’t hide an uncharacteristic hunger shining in golden eyes, which sent excited shivers down Kuroo’s spine.<br/>
</p><p>Tsukishima made quick work of spreading lube onto Kuroo’s cock, poising himself above. Feeling his tip pressed against the tight entrance, Kuroo hesitated.<br/>
</p><p>“Wait a minute, Tsukki. We have to prep you-”<br/>
</p><p>Tsukishima just regarded him in silence, before sinking down inch by inch onto Kuroo’s shaft. The blonde only winced slightly until he was completely flush with Kuroo’s waist. The ex-Nekoma captain let out a gurgle of of ecstasy at the tightness that now encased him. But concern took precedence, and Kuroo managed to ask, “are you ok, Tsukki?”<br/>
</p><p>Tsukishima’s only response was to raise his hips up, almost off the tip, before slamming back down. Kuroo choked on his words.<br/>
</p><p>“I prepped before coming here,” Tsukishima said in a deadpan before repeating his prior action. Slow plunges progressed to a quicker pace. His insides steadily stroked Kuroo. The moans of the two men and slapping of flesh echoed through the quiet hotel room.<br/>
</p><p>“Do you. Have any. Idea. How. long. I’ve waited for this?” Tsukishima softly panted between bounces.<br/>
</p><p>“Too long I’m guessing?” Kuroo responded wittily. He was in heaven watching his beautiful boyfriend on top of him. However, as much as he liked watching, Kuroo was a man of action. He held Tsukishima’s narrow waist, clutching at the tight red jersey Tsukishima didn’t bother to take off, and thrusted his hip upwards.<br/>
</p><p>Tsukishima’s breath hitched. His upper body going limp at the sudden impact. He fell forward, meeting face to face with the cheeky grin of Kuroo. “You did so good, Tsukki. Now, it’s my turn~,” Kuroo hummed.<br/>
</p><p>He took some tentative thrusts, trying to find the right angle, until he heard the sudden gasp and felt the body above him tremble. He found the sweet spot. From there, Kuroo went at a breakneck pace, pistoning up into Tsukishima, who wrapped his long arms around Kuroo’s neck. Pants and moans of “more” and “right there” seeped into Kuroo’s waiting ear. He could feel pressure welling up inside.<br/>
</p><p>“I’m close, Tsukki.”<br/>
</p><p>Tsukishima nodded in understanding, turning Kuroo’s face towards him and kissing him deeply. Kuroo couldn’t hold back any longer and grunted as he thrust a few more times. Tsukishima’s body convulsed in pleasure, tightening against Kuroo, who finally allowed himself to release.<br/>
</p><p>The two sweaty panting bodies laid next to each other on top of the bed. They basked in the afterglow together, slowly catching their breath.<br/>
</p><p>“We should clean you up,” Kuroo suggested, glancing over at the blonde, who only hummed nonchalantly.<br/>
</p><p>“When will you be back?”<br/>
</p><p>“Not for a few weeks or so. Division 1 teams are going to keep me pretty busy. We’re also arranging a few promo videos. But I’ll try to make some of your games.”<br/>
</p><p>Again, Tsukishima hummed, this time with content. His golden eyelashes fluttering open and closed from tiredness. He looked like some sort of angel. Laying there in the red Nekoma jersey.<br/>
</p><p>Kuroo could help but smile with endearment. He leaned over his boyfriend and whispered, “I love you, Kei,” before laying a kiss on his cheek.<br/>
</p><p>“I’m also make sure to bring the uniform next time too.”<br/>
</p><p>Tsukishima hit him with a pillow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>